


Perfect from head to toe and back again

by unnieunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Feet, Human Jongdae, M/M, harried monster manager Joonmyun, monster chanyeol, monster under the bed, pretty cracky, very dorky monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieunnie/pseuds/unnieunnie
Summary: Chanyeol has a new gig, monstering under a new bed. Unfortunately, the occupant of this bed doesn't seem to be scared of anything. Even worse, he's pretty much perfect.Chanyeol's definitely going to end up either heartbroken or demoted. Probably both.





	Perfect from head to toe and back again

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt T140: Monster under the bed
> 
> Prompter: You asked for comedy, and I wrote you a joke. It's probably not as much foot stuff as you were hoping for, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I had so much fun writing this.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> \--------------------------

“It’s always tough transitioning to a new role,” Sehun said. 

His voice always sounded raspy, which Chanyeol figured was a product of being the sound of air vibrating through sand particles. It was pretty spooky, though, and it always made Chanyeol glad to be a monster with a more solid kind of form. 

“You know what you’re doing. Don’t worry.” 

 Chanyeol nodded at his almond crunch muffin, trying not to feel nervous. He hadn’t had a new gig in years. He had happily been ensconced under Jalo’s bed in Lappeenranta. That had been an unconventional contract: Jalo didn’t need scaring. He was a little boy with a miserable school situation, and Chanyeol had been happy to be a source of comfort, empathy, and booger jokes from ages 6 to 11. In return, he had learned a lot about Finnish culture, developed a taste for pickled herring, and absolutely loved going to work every night. 

 Did he even remember how to be scary? 

"I’ve got an easy one to ease you back in,” Joonmyun said. “It’s a rickety old student hostel. Everybody in it’s low on sleep and hopped up on caffeine. We’re just trying to clear it out so the place can get knocked down for condos." 

“I don’t think I approve of participating in gentrification,” Chanyeol said. 

Joonmyun stared at him sourly. Even his tentacles looked disappointed. 

"The economics of the human world are not our purview, Chanyeol. I can reassign you to the file room if you’d rather.” 

Chanyeol had been to the file room and counted himself lucky to have escaped before he starved to death among manila folders. 

“I’ll go,” he said. 

It was an easy gig, anyway. The first guy was gone after two nights of Chanyeol making vague noises under the bed. He wasn’t even trying to be scary: it’s just that it was a small bed and he was a big monster, so he was trying to get comfortable. The lady who came next was braver _and_ religious. She burned incense and prayed a lot and lasted all the way through her 4-week cosmetology course. Chanyeol figured, from her firm tone of voice as she drilled the final night before her exam, that she passed. Good for her. 

After that, the room was empty for a few nights. Chanyeol lay in the dark, alternately napping and humming to himself. At least with no one there he could stretch out. 

The fifth night or so, he heard a resonant voice expressing thanks at the doorway, the clutter of luggage, and some huffing and puffing. He pulled himself into a ball, watching a pair of Piglet socks topped by hairy ankles pad back and forth. The guy talked to himself constantly, a cheerful little chatter about folding shirts properly and where things should go. He sounded nice. Chanyeol hated to think of scaring him. 

“Time to get cleeeeeeaaaaannn!” the guy sang in a beautiful ascending arpeggio. 

Whoa. 

The guy scuffled back from the shower, still chattering to himself. Shucked his shower sandals at the door. 

“Home sweet home, for the next six weeks, anyway,” he said.  

He walked toward the bed. 

On miniature feet. 

Okay. They were obviously adult male feet, and nicely shaped, with long toes, none of which had weird bulges, but they were tiny. Wee little replicas of perfect feet. Just centimeters from Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol felt hot from his ears up to his horns. 

Oh boy. 

“Goodnight everybody,” the guy chirped, then jumped in the bed, turned out the light, wiggled for a minute, and went silent. 

Oh gosh. 

Oh no. 

“No progress?” Joonmyun asked several days later. 

“No,” Chanyeol said gloomily. 

He hoped his gloom was nonspecific enough to pass for unhappiness on the scaring front and not what it really was: a solidly developed crush on a slightly nasal, chattering voice and a pair of perfect, tiny feet. 

The guy was just so cute. He talked to his mom on the phone every day, just like Chanyeol did. He had a large collection of Disney and Studio Ghibli socks, just to cover his mini feet in an extra layer of adorable. He spent most of his time singing, even if sometimes it sounded like he was singing about electronics. 

Then, that night, the guy dropped a textbook on his foot. Chanyeol watched it drop as if in slow motion, the edge smashing that perfect little foot. 

The guy yelled. 

Unfortunately, so did Chanyeol. 

“Oh no, are you okay???” 

There was a terrible silence. Chanyeol clapped his hands over his mouth, catching a palm painfully with one tusk. 

The feet didn’t really move, but a shock of black hair moved into his line of sight, followed by a pair of wide dark eyes. 

Chanyeol dropped through his portal back home. 

“Whoa, you’re back early. Okay, Yeollie?” Joonmyun asked, sliding up beside him. 

“He almost saw me!” 

Joonmyun gave him a chill, sticky pat with one appendage. 

“Oh dear, that’s a fright when you’re not ready to escalate isn’t it? Maybe you’d better hang out here for the night. I’m sure you have paperwork to catch up on.” 

Unfortunately true. Chanyeol even took the next night off, under the pretense that it’d be scarier for a monster to appear and disappear at irregular intervals. 

When he returned to work, the room was quiet. No sign of any feet, cute or otherwise. Had he been successful already, and Mr. Cute Feet was gone? That thought was actually a little disappointing. 

The bed creaked, and a body hit the floor, a face shoving up next to him. 

“Hi!” 

Chanyeol screamed. 

“Oh gosh!” 

The guy retreated a little. 

“Please don’t be scared. I’ve been waiting for you. How come you weren’t here last night?” 

Chanyeol stared at him. It really was unfair that the guy had high cheekbones and a strong chin to go with his perfect feet. 

“Hey, why don’t you come out and say hello?” 

This was so far against the rules, but the guy’s voice was so soft and welcoming, and when Chanyeol moved forward, the guy smiled a 600-watt grin and his eyes made little crescents, and it made Chanyeol totally helpless to resist. 

“Wow, you’re so big!” the guy said. “How did you even fit under that bed?” 

“Um,” Chanyeol said. “I just kind of fold up.” 

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” 

“I guess?” 

“Well gosh, feel free to stretch out or something, that sounds awful. Not to mention how I haven’t cleaned under there even once.” 

“Oh, my portal's self-dusting,” Chanyeol said. “I have allergies.” 

Before he could freak out over telling a _human_ the details of his _portal,_ the guy flashed that wide grin again, and Chanyeol naturally relaxed into the state of the thoroughly whipped. 

“That’s really cool,” the guy said. “Workplace accommodations are important. I’m Jongdae.” 

He stuck out his hand. 

His tiny, sweet, perfect little hand, just as small and beautiful as his feet. 

Chanyeol very carefully wrapped his own hand around it, praying to the god of monsters that his palm wouldn’t be gross and sweaty. 

"Chanyeol.” 

“Nice to meet you, Chanyeol.” 

Jongdae turned their still! clasped! holy cow! hands over, then reached over with his other hand and rubbed lightly at Chanyeol’s little patch of reddish fur in the center of the back of his hand. 

“Look at that! Neat.” 

Jongdae examined him. Chanyeol very carefully shoved any longing to pick Jongdae up and cradle him as far back into his mind as it would go. Which wasn’t far. 

“I like your curly hair,” Jongdae said. “I always wanted curly hair. Got a perm once, but it looked so bad, like I had ramyeon noodles on my head.” 

“What’s ramyeon?” 

Chanyeol put his hand over his mouth so he would _stop talking_. This was so bad, he was going to get demoted to the file room for sure. 

“Whoa,” Jongdae said. “You don’t have ramyeon where you’re from? Sit down, my friend, we’re going to have a feast.” 

Chanyeol sat gingerly on top of the bed (yikes) while Jongdae danced around, setting an electric kettle of water on to boil. Five minutes later, he set a little pot on top of a pile of books and gestured for Chanyeol to join him on the floor. 

Noodles and soup could get a little messy, so Chanyeol put his tusks away. His horns went with them, just out of habit to look close-ish to human. 

“WHOA,” Jongdae yelled. 

Chanyeol blinked. 

“Do that again!” 

Chanyeol took his normal form, and then his sort-of human one. 

“Wow! That’s amazing!” 

Chanyeol shrugged and felt himself blushing. 

“You’re a cute monster, but you’re _really_ cute as a human.” 

Chanyeol shook his head, in case his ears hadn’t come out right. 

“Uh, what?” 

Jongdae grinned at him. 

“I said you’re adorable. Can you take away the teeth but leave the horns?” 

It took a little more concentration, but Chanyeol let his heavy horns curve back through his curly hair while keeping his face small and less sharp. 

“Oh yeah,” Jongdae said. “That’s the stuff.” 

Chanyeol didn’t know what that meant or how to respond to it, so he tried smiling. 

Jongdae sighed. 

Chanyeol watched him dish out little bowls of soup and noodles, nodded his thanks for his bowl, and drew out a bite. 

“Blow on it! It’s hot, don’t burn yourself!” 

Chanyeol blew on it. For all the good that did, the stuff was so spicy that he thought he might die. Jongdae laughed at him, scurried for a bottle of water, and patted his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think to ask whether you like spicy food,” he said. “Here, let me put a piece of cheese in it, that’ll help. I’ll have one too.” 

By the time Jongdae’s weird cheese had melted into the soup, Chanyeol had mostly stopped sniffling. 

“I ought to give you a couple packs of this to take home with you, for when you have allergies,” Jongdae said. “It’ll clear your head out.” 

Sure, or he could snort lava, it would be the same thing. 

“How come you’re not scared of me?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Oh please. With that face? I can totally tell that you’re kind and trustworthy. Maybe if you had beady little eyes and, like, needle-shaped teeth, I’d worry that you’d bite my foot off, but you’re clearly not the type.” 

Chanyeol was overtaken by the image of nibbling on one of those feet and felt himself turn red again. He very much hoped that Jongdae’s grin was not related to his facial color. 

Excessive spiciness aside, ramyeon was really good, and Chanyeol could barely believe how comfortable he felt, sitting on the floor being quizzed by a very tiny, very perfect human being with a smile that sapped him of all his will. 

Jongdae was on a 6-week course for a sound engineering certificate, the younger of two, from a small town up north. There were also about 400 other random Jongdae facts that Chanyeol stored carefully away in his brain as his crush bloomed like spring flower. They sat and talked late into the night. Jongdae wormed out of Chanyeol his own set of facts (sister, fond of reading, all about Jalo and Finland), until Jongdae was rocking back and forth a little with half-lidded eyes. 

“You need to go to sleep,” Chanyeol said. “You have your course in the morning.” 

“Hey, how’d that kid get a non-scaring contract,” Jongdae mumbled. 

“His guardian angel set it up. They’ve got heavenly money, you know, those are always really cushy jobs.” 

Jongdae nodded. Chanyeol gathered the dishes together while he was off brushing his teeth, and then pretty much lost his composure entirely when Jongdae hugged him before climbing into the bed. 

Chanyeol climbed under the bed, put his hands over his face, and despaired. 

The next night, Jongdae was already lying on the floor when he arrived, waving hello with a bright smile. They talked about monstering, and how Chanyeol was supposed to help clear out the building. 

“But that’s gentrification!” Jongdae said. 

“I know.” 

Chanyeol hung his head.  

“That technical academy is a vital resource in this neighborhood, Chanyeol. And this is the only student hostel left! You can’t let them knock it down until we get overrun by fancy coffee shops and, I don’t know, gastropubs.” 

“I know!” Chanyeol said. “But there’s a contract, what can I do?” 

Jongdae narrowed his eyes and jutted his chin. Chanyeol hoped he wasn’t about to get hit. 

“I’ll take care of it.” 

“How?” 

“Oh,” Jongdae said, waving his hand. “I have my ways.” 

But he cheered up after that, and the two of them talked until Jongdae’s eyes drooped again. 

On the third night, Jongdae said, 

“Hey, do you want to maybe get on top of the bed with me?” 

Chanyeol did his best impression of a statue. Jongdae blinked slowly at him and smiled. 

“You look like you’d be a _great_ snuggler.” 

Now how the heck was Chanyeol supposed to be strong in the face of that? He wasn’t. He lay down on top of a human’s bed, in violation of every regulation ever, and Jongdae snuggled up against him, in violation of every other regulation ever, and Chanyeol figured it was okay if he got killed for it, because now he knew exactly what heaven was like.  

Jongdae was so little, but his wiry arms were strong, and he held onto Chanyeol like a clinging vine even in his sleep. His face was pressed into Chanyeol’s shirt, and in his sleep, one tiny hand crept up to hang onto his left horn. 

Which, okay. Of course Jongdae wouldn’t know how _intimate_ that was. Nobody but himself had touched his horns since he became an adult. Even when he and Dara dated, they hadn’t gotten _that_ far, they’d only had a lot of sex. Not – touched each other’s pointy bits. 

Gosh. 

“Tough customer,” Joonmyun said when a couple of weeks had gone by, startling Chanyeol so badly that he almost forgot to click off the page of fancy flower bouquets on his computer. 

“Uh, yeah,” Chanyeol said. “He doesn’t really seem to be scared of anything.” 

Joonmyun gave a deep, wet-sounding sigh. 

“That’s hard. I had one of those once. What can you even do? Just keep at it, Yeollie, I know you’re doing your best.” 

During week 4 of his course, Jongdae asked to kiss Chanyeol. 

And as if that wasn’t bad enough, he wanted to try kissing both of Chanyeol’s mouths. He didn't seem to have any qualms about working around Chanyeol’s tusks, even reaching up to stroke the base of one and giving a dirty little laugh when Chanyeol shuddered at the touch. 

“Oh yeah, we’re gonna do a lot of this,” Jongdae murmured. 

Chanyeol whimpered. 

He was true to his word. Within a couple days, Jongdae had a few cuts around his lips from being less careful than he should around fangs, and Chanyeol had a little stubble burn going on his chin _and_ his neck. As well as a constant case of moderate-level frustration. 

During week 5, Chanyeol started to get morose about their upcoming separation, until Jongdae stuck his hand down Chanyeol's pants. 

“Wow, okay!” he said while Chanyeol was stupefied by surprise/oh-my-god-hand-on-my-dick. “You are not kidding around in the pants department, Chanyeol!” 

Not long after that, Chanyeol had made a big mess and was Jongdae’s devoted slave for life. 

“What can I do for you?” he asked. 

Jongdae waggled his eyebrows. 

“What do you want to do?” 

Chanyeol pulled him close and licked the side of his face. 

“I want to kiss you from head to toe,” he said. 

“Awesome,” Jongdae said. “But if you go in the opposite direction, you’ll end up at my mouth, and I think that sounds more sensible, don’t you?” 

Chanyeol shivered. He kissed those perfect feet just as much as he wanted, and the rest of that perfect body too. When he went down on Jongdae ( _not_ with tusks and fangs, excuse you), Jongdae grabbed him by both horns at once, and Chanyeol’s heart almost exploded. 

“Ha, you totally humped my leg,” Jongdae said afterward, curled up against Chanyeol and kissing around the edges of his chest fur. 

“Sorry.” 

“Nah, it was awesome, I had no idea my shins were so sexy. Makes me suspicious that your horns are an erogenous zone, though.” 

Whatever Chanyeol’s face did made Jongdae laugh and laugh. 

 

The day Jongdae’s course ended, he arrived back at the room smelling of barbecue, sound engineering certificate in hand. Chanyeol tried to congratulate him, but it didn’t come out very well. 

“Don’t be sad," Jongdae said, and kissed him. 

“How am I supposed to not be sad?” Chanyeol howled. “I love you and I’ll never see you again!” 

“Don’t be dumb, you’re not going anywhere.” 

“But you are! You’ll move back home and get your sound engineering job, and I’ll be stuck under this bed trying to scare students even though I don’t want to and you’ll forget all about me!” 

“Oh, Chanyeol,” Jongdae said, laughter gone from his face for once. 

But he cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks and smiled at him so tenderly that Chanyeol found it possible to fall down 3 more levels in love all at once. 

Somewhat later, when Jongdae was moving up and down on him, he leaned down and grabbed Chanyeol’s left horn, making him cry out and jerk upward. 

“Don’t worry,” Jongdae said. “I’ll take care of it.” 

Chanyeol couldn’t figure out how, this last night they had together, curled up in that tiny bed. Chanyeol didn't want to make Jongdae feel bad by clinging to him. They lived in different worlds, after all, and it wasn’t Jongdae’s fault that he was cute and funny and tiny and perfect and everything a monster might want to keep forever. 

He waited until Jongdae’s breath evened out with sleep and kissed his forehead. Bit by bit, he slid out of Jongdae’s arms. 

This would be better. Leave on a high note. On a good memory. 

Chanyeol climbed under the bed. 

“Goodbye, Jongdae,” he whispered. “I’ll love you forever.” 

The portal started to open. 

“You’d better,” Jongdae said, and grabbed Chanyeol’s arm so they fell through the portal together. 

“Oh no!” Chanyeol wailed when they landed in his cubicle. 

Belatedly, Chanyeol realized that perhaps he should’ve dressed before making his sad and dignified exit. 

So that he would not currently have just made a sad and undignified entrance to his own office _naked_ , much less in the company of a similarly naked human. 

Sehun shrieked behind them, the sound of a thousand desert winds. 

“Look at YOU,” Jongdae said. “Are you made of sand?” 

Sehun, cowering in the corner of Chanyeol’s cubical, eventually nodded. 

“Why are you here?” Chanyeol asked. 

“I was looking for where you keep your snacks,” Sehun said. “Why are you naked? Why is there a human here?” 

“What’s going on?” Joonmyun said from the door. 

Oh no. 

Chanyeol turned and tried to shield Jongdae, but really he should’ve known better, because Jongdae refused to budge from where he stood. 

“Joonie?” he said, sounding outraged. 

All of Joonmyun’s tentacles went still briefly, and then his chromatophores went crazy, until he looked like a disco ball. 

“Jongdae?” 

Jongdae stepped forward and smacked Joonmyun on one tentacle. 

“You jerk!” he said. “You left me!” 

Joonmyun, Chanyeol’s boss and mentor, sagged into a sad little blob, his chromatophores flashing purple. 

“You didn’t need a monster anymore,” he said. “You were fine.” 

“You were my _friend_ , and you left without even saying goodbye!” 

“I thought it would be easier that way,” Joonmyun said. 

Jongdae crossed his arms. 

“Oh, I see,” he said. “I supposed that’s where _this_ guy learned the same trick.” 

He gestured back at Chanyeol with one thumb. 

“Well no doing this time, bub. Chanyeol’s mine, and I’m keeping him.” 

Chanyeol’s heart leapt for joy. Another part of him also leapt for joy, reminding him that he was naked, and he dove for the cardigan on the back of his office chair to cover himself. Then he remembered that Jongdae was also naked, and tried to hand it over. 

Jongdae smiled at him. 

“It’s okay,” he said. “I probably look less exposed than you do around here, I’m good. It’ll be taken care of in a second, anyway.” 

“What will?” Joonmyun asked, sounding suspicious. “What’s going on here?” 

“We,” Jongdae said, “are in love.” 

Chanyeol melted. 

“YOU ARE WHAT?” Joonmyun yelled. 

Sehun tried to slide along the wall toward the door, but stopped at Joonmyun’s glare. 

“How did this happen?” 

Jongdae opened his mouth, but Joonmyun held up 4 tentacles. 

“Not you. Every word out of your mouth is trouble, young man, I won’t have it.” 

“Okay, dad,” Jongdae snickered. 

Joonmyun flashed red. It didn’t lessen the snickering. 

“Chanyeol,” Joonmyun said. “What have you done?” 

“I didn’t mean to! It’s just that he’s perfect!” 

Joonmyun put his tentacles on his hip-equivalent-area. 

“Excuse me, I was his childhood monster, and I know for a fact that’s not true.” 

“But he is!” Chanyeol said. “He’s so funny and perky and nice and he sings all the time and he fed me ramyeon, and he’s so handsome, Joonmyun, I couldn’t help it ever since the first time I saw his feet!” 

“What’s ramyeon?” Sehun asked as the same time that Jongdae said, 

“My feet?” 

"You can't fall in love with the feet, Chanyeol. It only leads to misery! Look at Kris! He couldn't tamp down that thing he had for Tao's calluses, and now he has to pretend to stay in human form all the time! You've seen the photos, he's doing a terrible job!" 

“Kris Wu is a monster?” Jongdae cackled. “I knew it! He walks like he doesn’t even know how his legs are attached!” 

Joonmyun sighed. 

"Of all the types of monsters I could've been," he said. “I could've been a deep-sea mermaid, happily swimming alone in the depths, luring my prey straight into my mouth. But no. I have to manage a bunch of damn foot fetishists with a turnover rate that would make an hourglass cry." 

“Aw, Joon,” Jongdae said, grabbing one tentacle and hugging it. “Don’t worry. I’m taking care of it.” 

He let go of Joonmyun (just in time before Chanyeol _really_ got jealous), squeezed his eyes shut, and clenched his fists. 

“BAEKKI!” he yelled. 

Chanyeol’s cubicle exploded into feathers and eyes – as if all the feathers and eyes left over from creation had been mashed together into one hovering ball of absolute terror. 

Chanyeol screamed. Sehun collapsed into a pile of his component particles. Joonmyun went translucent, which meant that Chanyeol could see all his internal organs, and then he had to scream again. 

“Quit scaring the populace, Baek,” Jongdae said. 

The horror resolved itself into an ethereal-looking young man with a pointy chin and fancy hair. 

“Nice to see you,” Jongdae said. 

“What do you want,” the guardian angel groused. 

“Aw come on, Baekhyun, I haven’t yelled for you for months. You didn’t miss me?” 

“That depends what kind of mess you’re getting me into. Why are you _naked_ , Jongdae?” 

Jongdae grinned. 

“That’s my first request, if you could take care of that, please.” 

Baekhyun sighed, but Jongdae was dressed in a very flattering getup of dark pants and a red sweater. 

“My friend too?” 

And then Chanyeol found himself dressed in the kinds of clothes he would wear if he were a very confident, club-going kind of monster, which he was not. Though the clothes were very cool. 

What really bothered him was the underwear. 

But no, focus. 

“Okay, spill,” Baekhyun said. 

Jongdae told him about the hostel, and gentrification, and the contract to scare students away. 

“Nope, that’s evil,” Baekhyun said. “Contract nullified.” 

Jongdae grinned. 

Joonmyun cleared his throat-like passage gently. 

“Excuse me, sir, but we’re a business, we can’t just have contract nullified with no consequences. Chanyeol has put in almost three months of work over there - “ 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

“I paid you when I nullified it,” he said, sounding pained. “Along with a kill fee. What do you take me for?” 

“Oh,” Joonmyun said meekly. 

Sehun had reconstituted, and was shifting constantly in a way that Chanyeol had seen way too many times in the presence of bipedal boy-type things. 

“Also,” Jongdae said, “I need this monster.” 

He reached back and grabbed Chanyeol’s hand. 

“What?” Baekhyun said. “Why?” 

“I need him to be my emotional support monster.” 

“WHAT?” 

“Chanyeol, tell him about your Finland contract.” 

Chanyeol told the guardian angel about Jalo, and how he had helped the little boy through his tough times. 

“You haven’t been having tough times,” Baekhyun said. “I would know.” 

"Human life is difficult,” Jongdae said. “That was the whole point of the fall from Eden, right? As a human, suffering is my lot, and I need Chanyeol to be my emotional support monster. And also to kiss me a lot.” 

“WHAT??” Baekhyun and Joonmyun shouted at the same time. 

Jongdae smiled up at Chanyeol. Chanyeol could only blink down helplessly, because this human of his was clearly some kind force of nature who shouldn’t be meddled with, and anyway, the only kind of meddling Chanyeol wanted to do involved getting naked again. 

“What you think about a lifetime contract?” Jongdae asked. 

Chanyeol took a second, because holy macaroni, he hadn’t known you could be so in love that you even forgot how to inhale. 

“Yes,” he said. 

Jongdae turned that brilliant smile onto Baekhyun. The guardian angel rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Fine,” he said. “Done.” 

There were a lot of things Chanyeol liked about being a house monster – less-spicy ramyeon, being able to walk around instead of lying under the bed all the time – but what he liked best was how, at the end of the day, his absolutely perfect little human would come home, possibly needing his perfect little feet rubbed, and definitely needing a kiss. 


End file.
